The Twin Dragon Chronicles
by LoneWolf180
Summary: This is the story of Tai Lungs younger twin sister and the adoptive daughter of Shifu. When the twins are rejected the title of the Dragon Warrior Tai Lung lashes out but what about her. Will she join her brother standing by the only biological family she has left. Or will she side with her adoptive family along with Pó and the Furious 5 to become an enemy in her twin brothers eyes
1. Early Years

The twins were found by Master Shifu as infant cubs, wrapped in swaddling cloth and left at the threshold of the palace gates. Shifu took in the twins he named the male twin Tai Lung meaning Great Dragon and named his sister Mei Feng meaning beautiful wind. He hoped for one of them or maybe both to be the dragon warrior but more so for Tai Lung seeing as though he was the eldest. As children Tai Lung and Mei Feng showed natural talent for the art of Kung Fu, and it became apparent that the two young cubs were nothing short of prodigies, Shifu lovingly trained them becoming more convinced that this was a sign that Tai Lung or both of the twins were the Dragon Warrior foretold in the legends. Shifu considered the twins both becoming the dragon warrior seeing as though they shared a bond deeper than ordinary siblings he saw how no matter the situation they always stay together as if they were two halves of the same person, though they have rivalries from time to time as normal siblings do it seemed to be more in a playful manner, Shifu smiled at this and continued to train his children.

As the years went by and the twins grew older Tai Lung became a more intimidating fighter who is willing to fight to the extreme, and is both resourceful and unpredictable. His fighting style was brutal, relentless, and cunning. He possessed immense physical strength, and was able to punch and tear his way through numerous armored opponents, as well as rocks and many other barriers. His sister on the other hand was strong but not as immense as her brother but what she lacked for in strength she made up for mentally. She was the smarter one of the twins and more calculating, she always mapped out her strikes perfectly making her attacks impossible to predict considering everyone's weak points are different for each person.

Unlike her brother she doesn't exploit her opponent's weaknesses, she believes in a fair fight but would immediately do so if she fears for the lives of her loved ones. Her movements flow like wind itself, and is able to slice through the thickest of armor. Mei Feng's fighting style is precise, elegant, acrobatic, and agile. When the twins fight together they become an unstoppable force to the point where it seemed dangerous to fight the twins in unison. Their speed increased tremendously when they fought as a team without breaking a sweat, it was impressive to see them compromise with each other so easily and quickly.

By themselves they effortlessly mastered speed as well and are also able to move lightning-fast over great distances without tiring. They seemed to also take full advantage of their natural abilities. Tai Lung is able to hold blue fire within his palms while his sister can harness the power of wind and use it to her advantage to deliver more powerful blows to her opponents. They both are skilled in nerve attacks but his sister more so than him, she is able to paralyze her opponents to the point where only she herself is the only one who can undo the paralysis, or have the paralysis last a specific amount of time she sees fit and will last until the time slot has passed. The twins were the first students of the Jade palace to Master all one-thousand scrolls of Kung Fu.

Over time officially mastering the Leopard style of Kung Fu, Mei Feng started to notice a change in her brother Tai Lung became arrogant and overconfident in his abilities but she figured it was more excitement she knew that he would be best suited to be the dragon warrior than she would be, she was happy to soon see Master Oogway give her big brother the title of the dragon warrior. When the time came for Oogway to choose who the dragon warrior was between the twins she secretly hoped it would be her but was rooting for her brother the most to be chosen. When Oogway refused to give either of them the title Shifu, Mei Feng, and Tai Lung were all surprised and disappointed. The twins looked at their Master and father figure Shifu for support only to be further dismayed when he did nothing to object to Oogway's decision. Mei Feng looked to her brother confusion and rage clearly displayed on his face, she tried to console him but he violently shrugged her off and stormed out of the room.

She turned to Master Shifu and Oogway feeling a bit angry herself but more confused. She asked Master Shifu "Why...why isn't the dragon warrior one of us but mostly why isn't it my brother?" Master Oogway explained his reasoning behind his refusal to both twins. He said to her that he saw in her brother overwhelming pride and lust for power that alerted him of the true darkness in her brother's heart. Hearing this she couldn't believe what he was saying about her brother she knew Oogway would never lie but this was her brother the one she looked up to her entire life closer than any other brother and sister could be they were twins. She thought to herself 'could she have the same darkness in her heart' this thought scared her as she held her head down in shock and disbelief Master Oogway walked over to her and tapped her head gently with his staff to get her attention, as she lifted her head slightly looking Oogway in the eyes he began to explain why he didn't choose her to be the dragon warrior he said that unlike her brother she was pure but was also at risk of siding with her brother and so she had to make a choice with siding with her brother or doing what needs to be done for the greater good.

Having him say that felt like a knife stabbing her in the chest. Tears ran down her cheeks asking a question knowing that the answer will hurt. She asks Oogway "What's going to happen to my big brother" looking him in the eyes tears streaming down her face. Master Oogway gave her a sad apologetic look she knew it was bad if he would not speak a word, she tries to hold back the tears but failed. She falls to her knees unable to stand, silently crying Master Oogway holds her head up gently by her chin to look her in the eyes, he wipes away her tears and he tells her that she is strong and that she will do greater things than becoming the dragon warrior but it all depends on her choice, her heart or her instincts. Mei Feng looks at him wide-eyed until screams were heard coming from the valley.


	2. The Decimation

A villager came through the door beaten and hurt, Shifu rushed to the poor villager asking what happened. He told that Tai Lung laid waste to the valley cutting a swath of destruction in his fury. Mei Feng couldn't believe what she was hearing she knew her brother was upset but she couldn't believe that he would do something so horrible to a place they both called home. The villager caught sight of her and screamed saying that the monster made it to the palace. She was incredibly hurt by this knowing fully well she would never harm an innocent person no matter what.

Shifu calmed the poor villager as Oogway turned to her giving her another apologetic look as he focuses his attention back to the villager. She realized what Oogway meant earlier and knew that she had already taken her first step in this journey. As though right on cue the doors burst open to reveal her brother slowly walking towards Master Shifu and the villager. The villager got scared as Tai Lung grew closer, the villager ran to the next room of the palace. Mei Feng looked at her brother's eyes and instantly fell afraid there was a drastic change to her brother to the point where he was unrecognizable to her, the big brother she played and trained with since they were cubs growing up was gone, and was replaced with someone full of rage and dark intentions.

Tai Lung's speed grew as he began to charge ready to take the dragon scroll, Shifu charged toward Tai Lung with a direct attack, but he hesitated unwilling to strike a lethal blow to her brother. But Tai Lung still furious that Shifu had let Oogway decision stand he did not hesitate to knock Master Shifu aside. Horrified at this action Mei Feng rushed to her father's side to tend to whatever injury he suffered, knowing how strong her brother was Tai Lung probably shattered his hip. She picked Shifu up and held him in her arms carefully not to hurt him further. Tai Lung not caring about what happened to Shifu leapt for the scroll, but was halted in midair by Oogway, who jabbed multiple pressure points in Tai Lung's chest, blocking his chi and knocking him out.

Mei Feng rushed over to her twin brothers unconscious body she kneeled down next to him with Shifu still in her arms she gently pets his head as he use to do to her to help her sleep when she was younger. Shifu watched in horror as one of the twins he'd raised and trained fell before him. After taking care of Shifu's injuries Master Oogway did not want such a devastation to happen again. Shifu bowed to Oogway's wishes and helped oversee the construction of the ominously impressive Chorh-Gom Prison, located in the frigid outskirts of Mongolia. Carved right out of the Mountain, the prison was made especially for Tai Lung filled with many walkways and traps, with only one way in and one way out of the entire prison.

In the deepest part of the prison, Tai Lung was chained and fitted with a restraining tortoise shell, with various acupuncture needles in crucial places along her brothers back, making him almost fully immobile. During the construction and the setting of the traps she stayed with her brother and kept him company even though it broke her heart to see him in such a state, she talked to him and reminisced with him about the fun times of their childhood without mentioning Master Shifu to keep his inner rage at bay, knowing he couldn't talk back she hoped that by bringing up good memories his darkness and fury will disappear with time. She hoped the big brother she once knew will come back to her. When construction was completed she knew this would be the last time she'd get to see her brother for along time. Before leaving him under the supervision of commander Vachir and the Anvil of Heaven Mei Feng, Master Oogway, Master Shifu went to go see Tai Lung.

Once they got down to the deepest part of the prison where Tai Lung was held Mei Feng walked over to her brother and gave him a goodbye hug, as she did she couldn't help but cry as she tightened her grip around her brother not wanting to let go but knowing she had too. Master Oogway watched as the twins were being ripped apart by destiny, Master Shifu on the other was to heartbroken to watch. After a few moments passed Mei Feng let go of her big brother telling him how much she'll miss him and that she still loves and looks up to her big brother. She took out a small toy doll that looked like her and placed it beside him so he can always look at it. The doll was from they were cubs, Mei Feng had one that looked like her brother while her brother had one that looked like her. The dolls kept the twins from being lonely when the other was away for an extended period of time. She told him "So you won't forget me and all the good times we had" and with that she pets his head one last time, she got up and parted from Tai Lung with Master Shifu and Oogway, leaving him to serve out the rest of his days in the prison as punishment for his crimes against the citizens of the Valley of Peace.


	3. Back Home

As they returned home and entered the Valley all the villagers screamed in terror calling Mei Feng a monster some mistaking her for her brother and others thinking she was the same as her brother, as the children scurried away from her the villagers yelled for her to get out and threw whatever they could find at her. She blocked the objects holding up her arms blocking her face as she ran to the Jade Palace in tears. Shifu was about to chase after her but was stopped by Oogway who placed his gentle hand on his shoulder. Shifu looked to him as Oogway shook his head. Shifu watched as his daughter ran to the palace in tears, as she reached the Jade Palace she pushed opened the door and quickly slammed it shut behind her leaning against it. She slid down the door sitting on the ground hugging her knees close to her face as she cried she never felt so alone before not only was her brother in prison but now everyone in the valley the people she knew since she was small saw her as a monster.

As she lifted her head up from her knees she looked around the room of the happy place she called home was filled with an eerie silence that was unsettling. It wasn't until now that her brother was truly gone did she ever wonder 'Has the Palace always been this quiet' wiping the last of the tears from her eyes she got up and walked to her room wanting the whole day to be behind her, she opened her door as entered her room closing it behind her she sighed. She walked over to her bed as she laid down she hugged her pillow she stared at the empty bed next to her before turning her back to it hiding under the covers closing her eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep. The days went on she trained to keep herself busy but she also distanced herself from her Father/Master Shifu and GrandFather/Master Oogway abit. She felt bad for doing so but at the same time she couldn't help feel a pang of anger she felt whenever she saw them.

Shifu would secretly watch his daughters practice as did Oogway, in doing so they noticed some changes in her behavior and fighting style. In her training sessions she seems more unnecessarily aggressive, less precise and more wild with her attacks, more lethal, less elegant and more brutal as if she was trying to mimic her brother in what she lacked. As for her behavior she had become secluded to the palace, and nearly impossible to find until the night rolls in she is usually found on the hill that was home to one tree she would sit there for hours watching the night sky before falling asleep. She would also be quick to the point with Master Shifu and Oogway not disrespecting but in a way where she didn't want to be around them anymore than she had to and would not speak a word to them about anything than what she or Master Shifu or Oogway to needed discuss. She would also not speak of anything concerning her brother and if brought up she would not show it but one could tell by looking at her eyes or paying close attention to her body language she would become extremely angry and leave. Shifu could see the pain and anger in her eyes as Oogway did but Oogway believed that she would not turn into her brother but Shifu had his doubts he feared of losing her. A few days passed however and it put Shifu's mind at ease, he was concerned that his daughter would stop seeing him and Oogway as family but she did not every now and then she would have dinner with them, talking and smiling like she use too. To Shifu and Oogway the simple things they all did together whether it was training or just meditating was enjoyable.

Years went by and Mei did not leave the palace grounds, not wanting to see anyone from the valley she meditated under the lone tree on the rock that Grandpa Oogway dubbed the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom but she couldn't fully concentrate she had noticed her father leaving the palace in the morning and coming home just as the sun began to set she wondered about what he has been doing that would take up so much of his time. She had decided that she would ask him about it when he returned home. She stood up and headed back to the palace to continue her daily training, as hours passed the sun began to set Master Shifu began his walk back to the palace with someone by his side, as they walked they reached the palace before night fell on the entire valley. As they opened the doors Shifu not seeing his daughter he could only assume that she is training, he told the young one to follow him as he began to walk to the training grounds. The young girl followed Master Shifu wondering where he was taking her, when they got there she saw someone training on what seemed to be impossible obstacles for her but for the girl training she seemed to get through it with ease. The young girl stood in awe as the leopard girl finished the obstacles with ease as she jumped in the air to finish the final obstacle she lands right in front of her and Master Shifu. Master Shifu walked up to her "Excellent as always daughter" she didn't say anything to him but bowed in respect the young girl was shocked this was his daughter she had never heard of him having one. Mei turned her attention to the young girl standing next to Shifu she spoke "Who is the little one that you have brought with you father" Shifu knew that this was gonna be an adjustment for her but he needed to begin training new warriors to protect the valley "This is my new student her name is Tigress she has a knack for Kung Fu..just like you" Mei clenched her paw into a fist she couldn't help feel a pang of anger wash over her for a moment she closed her eyes and began to calmly breathe, Master Shifu knew she'd react this way but he couldn't just let what happened hold him back. Mei calmed herself unclenching her paw as she knelt down to Tigress's eye level she gives Tigress a small smile "Welcome to your new home Tigress" In Mei's mind she knew that it wasn't Tigress's fault but she couldn't do anything about it after all this time she just couldn't let go of what happened to her brother. Tigress smiled back at her, Master Shifu told Mei that they would be sharing rooms and instructed her to show Tigress where it is Mei nodded her head as she stood up holding out her paw to Tigress "Come on Tigress I'll show you around the palace" Tigress took her hand eagerly to see the entire Jade Palace Mei chuckled at her excitement as they walked out of the room leaving Master Shifu behind. Unknowing to them Shifu smiled he had never seen his daughter truly laugh in a long time maybe this just what she needed.


	4. Lost In Memories

Weeks go by and the two girls grew close almost like siblings, Tigress has grown to calling Mei her big sister which caused Mei to be a bit distressed but allowed it and took it upon herself to make Tigress her younger sister and with this they were happy. Mei slowly went back to her old self though she would still show signs of hostility towards Shifu and Oogway she tried to best to push it aside. Mei and Shifu both had their moments where Tigress reminded them of Tai Lung when she punched the dummy Shifu used to train children into the wall with the same force she and Tai Lung did when they were young, which made Shifu become stern and closed himself off while Mei for Tigress's sake pushed her own feelings aside to comfort her "It's alright...he's just not...a very open person yet but he's proud of you" Tigress gave her a small smile but vowed to strive to gain Shifu's approval by bettering herself in kung fu and becoming a strong and dedicated student. Mei was a little taken back by this but smiled and ruffled her head "I know you will now come on let's get to training" Tigress nodded determined to get better as they began furthering her skills. As night rolled in Tigress was slowly becoming tired Mei decided that it was time for bed for the little tiger, she picked her up and carried Tigress to her room Tigress protested as she was drifting off Mei chuckled as she brought her to their room tucking Tigress into bed. Not feeling tired as of yet Mei decided to do a bit of meditating before heading to bed she quietly left the room careful not to wake up her little sister, as she closed the door behind her she left the palace and went to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, she sat under the tree watching the night sky and feeling the cool breeze on her fur. Mei got into her meditation position and began meditating.

As she meditated she found herself in a dark empty void she looked around and saw something in the distance she ran towards the figure but as she got closer to the figure she stopped a few feet away from it, the figure she saw it was her big brother he was standing there smiling at her with arms wide open. She stared at him shocked, tears started to roll down her face as she smiled she ran to him throwing herself at him hugging him tightly as she cried "Big brother!...I...I missed you so much!" He did not say anything as a red aura started to surround her brother's body. When he said nothing she opened her tear stained eyes to see the aura surrounding his arm she looked up to see her brothers looking down at her with blood red eyes and a evil smirk. She quickly pushed him away as far as she could, as her brother regained his balance he chuckled darkly as he looked at her she stood there in shock and fear of her brother he slowly walked towards her showing his fangs as he smirked evilly at her. Mei couldn't move her body wouldn't let her all she could do was stare at her brother as he walked towards her.

As he kept walking he slowly turned into her as he got closer still having the same blood red eyes and the red aura surrounding the body, as she got to Mei the dark version of her just stood there staring at her and laughing "You know can't get rid of me..don't you...you know one day it'll be to much for you and you won't be able to hide me any longer" she said chuckling darkly as she gets closer "You are your brothers twin if he can cause so much destruction imagine what you will cause..come on...don't you want to see your big brother again...break him out and you two can go and have fun like you use to...all you have to do is...set me free...let me take control and I will rid the world of the people who separated the two of you" Mei's eyes widened in disbelief that's not what she wanted she never wanted any of that all she wanted was the brother she grew up with back a tear slid down her face once again as she bit her lip to keep herself from crying the dark version of her growled as she put he face closer to Mei's she shouted "DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THE PAIN YOU FELT! THE DAY THAT OVERSIZED TURTLE NOT ONLY REJECTED YOU BUT YOUR BROTHER TO BE THE DRAGON WARRIOR! YOU BOTH TRAINED SO HARD HOW MANY BONES DID YOU AND YOUR BROTHER BREAK EVERYDAY JUST TO PLEASE THEM! TO BE PERFECT AT EVERYTHING! and what did they do they squander your potential they throw all your hard work in your face...remember how your brothers face looked when they rejected him the title he was so distraught all those years of training and for what..so you can follow someone else's orders how long are you going to live under them telling you what you can and can't do" Mei shut her eyes tightly trying to block out her words "No...they're my family...he didn't choose us for a reason...Grandpa Oogway knows what's best...my brother failed to see the reason but I see it clearly..THIS WAS THE REASON I WASN'T CHOSEN BECAUSE IF MY BROTHER CAN TURN OUT THAT WAY SO CAN I! but I won't...I'll prove that I'm strong...that I won't fall for your tricks...Grandpa Oogway and Father Shifu they are my family I'll never harm them..." the dark version of herself began to laugh "Ha! oh really just like when you thought the villagers would never hurt you" She whispered in Mei's ear "Don't you remember what they did to you when they saw you return..remember what they called you" disembodied voices of the villagers started yelling through the darkness "BRUTE!" "SAVAGE!" "BEAST!" the voices get louder as they focused on one word "MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER!" Mei holds her paws over her ears to block out the shouting "stop...stop stop..." she falls to her knees begging for the screams to stop as tears fall down her face.

The dark version of her sits on the tips of her feet in front of her arms crossed in amusement "Heh this so called valley of peace resorted to violence as soon as they saw you the ones that loved you as a child they all hate you now..you really think they're ever gonna think any differently no matter what you do you will always be a monster to them" her darker self stood up holding out her paw to Mei "So why don't we show them what a true monster looks like" a smirk playing across his lip baring her fangs "What do you say" Mei knew what she said was true could she ever expect them to treat her the same way they use to could she ever be happy in this so called Valley of Peace when the only true peace was for her to never leave the palace. If she went to free her brother she could be by his side again she could finally be whole once more, they could once again fight together side by side like old times but doing that would come at a cost, the lives of the people of the valley, her father, her grandfather, her sister. She wiped the tears away anger displayed from her face she looked up her to her dark self as she swatted her paw away as she stood up "No I won't do this they might hate me but I won't destroy my home...I won't destroy their home" Mei took a step closer to her "I won't let them down, I won't let my father down, I won't let Grandpa Oogway down, and...I won't let my little sister down" her darker self took a step back as she growled "Fine but you can't just forget about me no matter what you do I am apart of you there's no escape from me you can't outrun yourself" she says as she laughs maniacally disappearing in her fiery aura.


	5. Splitting Paths

Mei's eyes flew open as she looked around to find herself back under the Peach Tree but noticed that the sun was just beginning to rise. She sighed remembering everything that just happened, as she was trying to process what had happened Master Oogway appeared behind her "Hello granddaughter" he said as he slowly made his way over to her, she turned around looking at Master Oogway as he made his way next to her "Grandpa Oogway what are you-" she asked but was interrupted by Oogway "I have been watching you for awhile...I know of the conflict within you" he said as he sat down next to her, she sighs once again as she looks down at the Valley of Peace as the sun was slowly rising "I don't want to hurt you or Shifu, or Tigress..not even the Valley that hates me...but..." she clenches her paws into a fist "...but I want my big brother...I miss him so much..." Oogway looked up towards the sky "...You see the stars in the sky" he said pointing to the last remaining stars, Mei looked up at the sky "yes..." Oogway smiles slightly "When the dawn rises they are gone but yet they remain..though some may say all the stars look the same..none of them are...just because one star burns out quickly..does not mean the others will go so easily...each of them form something greater than itself whether big or small...though it may never see the vital role it plays doesn't mean it's the same as all the rest and it doesn't make it any less beautiful" he said as he looks at the village below, Mei laid flat on her back as she watches the stars fade away "Let me tell you a story..." Mei sat up ready to listen to Oogway's story she never really heard much about his past so she was curious on what he was about to say "When I was younger I had someone I considered my brother he was my closest friend his name..was Kai. We lead a mighty army but one day we were ambushed...I was badly wounded, Kai carried me for days searching for help until we came upon a secret village high in the mountains, and inhabited by panda's, who used their mastery of chi to heal me. I was fascinated by the power, I was taught by the panda's how to use it, but Kai..." Oogway looked at the ground sadly "Kai was solely interested in increasing his own power, which he discovered he could do by taking the chi of others" Mei looked at him shocked she didn't realize that he had to fight someone he considered family there was nothing you could really hate about Oogway he's always been such a nice turtle to everyone leaving those thoughts behind she continued on listening to the rest of his story "That was when I realized I had to stop Kai even if it meant losing my only family...we engaged in a fierce battle that shook the Earth and in the end I triumphed banishing Kai to the Spirit Realm...I lost my friend...my brother...but I saved so many lives in the process...You and your brother share the same blood...you look like your brother...and have the same rage as your brother...but...the difference between the two of you is that you are not blinded by what you want..even when you were a child you always put your brothers needs before your own..I saw how hard you trained..how much you wanted to be The Dragon Warrior...but no matter what you wished for your brother more than anything to take this title and that is why you are different your love for your family outweighs your desires...but now your family is split in two the question that remains is...which side will you take...this choice is not easy...but I will not sway you...this is something you must figure out for yourself" he stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder giving her a gentle smile "But I know that you will make the right choice" he told her as he walked back to the Jade Palace.

Mei watched him for a bit before getting up and heading back herself talking with Grandpa Oogway along the way "Grandpa Oogway...I'm sorry for the passive aggressiveness I've shown towards you and dad all these years" Master Oogway smiled "It is alright I know losing a loved one is not easy and it is not easy to forgive the ones who caused it..but you have to remember yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift" Mei playfully rolls her eyes as she smiled at Oogway "Is that why it's called the present" Master Oogway chuckled softly "Yes..yes it is" As they walked back to the Jade Palace they talked about what she saw while she meditated Master Oogway listened intently as they reached the doors of the Jade Palace they entered and saw Master Shifu waiting for them "Master Oogway, Mei good morning" Shifu bows to his daughter, Mei bows to her father out of respect "Good Morning father there is something that..I must talk to you about.." Shifu looked at her confused "Yes?" Mei told him everything that she told Oogway and a decision that she had made while talking to Oogway "Father I think...I may need to go away for awhile to...find my center...to find inner peace with myself..." Shifu looked at her shocked first Tai Lung and now Mei he couldn't believe that his child was going to leave him he had already lost one he didn't want to lose the only one he had left. Mei saw the sadness in his eyes not many people could read Shifu except people who truly took time to read him over the years, she got down on her knees hugged her father "I need to do this father...I will return I promise it's just...as I am...I'm unstable...and I could not live with myself if I hurt you or Grandpa Oogway or my little sister" Master Shifu smiled sadly at the mention of this, though still sad to see her go he knew that he had to "Alright my daughter" he said as he hugged her back "stay safe on your journey" she smiled as she let him go "I will father" she stood as she looked back at Oogway "I will start packing after I inform Tigress of my leaving" Master shifu nodded "Of course" he said as Mei walked to her bedroom. Oogway smiled as he looked to Shifu as he walked up to him "She's all grown up Shifu" Shifu sighs regretfully "Yes..she is...Master Oogway what if-" he said before being interrupted by Oogway "She won't" Shifu turned to Oogway with a worried look on his face "but how do you-" he said but again was interrupted by Oogway "Because I see a lot of you in her...have faith Shifu" Oogway said looking at Shifu and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, Shifu sighs once again "I do have faith Master Oogway...I just don't want to lose my last child..." he said as he walked off in the opposite direction with Master Oogway following behind him.


	6. Mei's Goodbye & Tigress's Solo Training

As Mei made it to her room she opened the door to see Tigress making her bed, as Tigress saw her big sister she ran up to her and gave her a big hug on Mei's leg "Big sister good morning" she said to her happily Mei could help but smile and ruffled her fur on her head "Hey little sis..there's something I need to tell you" Tigress looked at her curious "What is it?" Mei picked her up and walked over to her bed she sat down placing Tigress on her lap "Ti...I...have to go away for a little while" Tigress looked at her confused "Is it for training? can I come with you?" Mei shook her head no "It's not for training and you can't come...it's...very important that I go alone..." Tigress gives her a sad look as she clings to her tears stinging her eyes falling down her cheeks "but..I can help..I've been training really hard...I'll stay out of the way I promise" she said pleading, Mei smiled gently at Tigress as she softly petted her head "Tigress..." Tigress looks up at her sister tears still falling down her face, Mei wiped away her tear "it's something that I have to deal with by myself no one can do it but me...I need you to stay strong and protect Master Shifu and Master Oogway for ok...protect the palace and the people of the valley...can you do that for me" Tigress nodded sadly as she sniffled "ok...I'll miss you big sister" she said hugging Mei tighter, Mei kisses her forehead as she hugged her back "I'll miss you to don't worry Tigress I'll come back ok and I'll bring you a lot of souvenirs from my travels alright" she said. Tigress nodded as Mei picked her up off her lap and on the ground "Go start your training I will be there in a second" Tigress smiled a little as she ran off to the training grounds as Mei got up and followed behind her closing the room door as she left. Hours passed as the sun began to set Mei went to her room and began to pack what she needed for her trip, Tigress stayed by her side helping her pack but she still didn't want her big sister to leave Mei noticed the sad look on Tigress's "Don't worry Ti you'll see me again before you know it" she says patting her head Tigress again hugs her tightly "I'll miss you..." she said sadly "I'll miss you too" she said hugging her back. A few moments later Mei finished packing throwing her drawstring bag over her shoulder, she stood up taking Tigress's paw and headed to the main entrance of the palace. As they reached they saw Oogway and Shifu standing by the door waiting for her, as she approached them Oogway was the first to speak "Be safe on your journey granddaughter may you find inner peace" Mei bowed to Oogway "Thank you Grandpa Oogway" Shifu walked up to her as she knelt down in front of her father in respect "I'll miss you father" Shifu petted her head "I will miss you too my daughter" she suddenly hugs him apologizing "I'm sorry...I'm really sorry..." Shifu couldn't help but smile a little as he hugged his daughter back "It's alright there is nothing to apologize for" he said breaking the hug "Now you better get going you have a lot ahead of you" Mei nods as she stood up she gave Tigress and Oogway one last hug goodbye before leaving the Jade palace. Master Oogway, Master Shifu, and Tigress watched as she leapt off into the night disappearing from view.

As ten years passed the small little tiger grew into her teen years training under a now strict Master Shifu, who tries to get her to emulate his style. Master Shifu teaches the young Tigress the proper form of kung fu. Master Shifu paced in front of Tigress studying her stance "Straighten up" Tigress did as she was told "Yes Master Shifu" Shifu took his foot using it to drag her left foot slightly to the side and lower her stance a little more "Wider, lower stance hold your ground, ready" he says as he took her arm correcting her posture "Strong, chin up" He pushes up her chin slightly, as he finishes correcting her posture he makes his stance "this is the way of Kung Fu". Tigress looks at him unsure but follows his lead as he punched the air. Oogway sat on the porch of the doors of the training grounds watching Tigress's and Shifu's practice as a goose pours him tea "I can't even tell them apart" Master Shifu continues Tigress's training repeating the same movement of punching the air "Focus! Control!" the leaves blew in the wind above them Tigress's tail quickly brush against the ground her eyes dart to her tail quickly before looking straight forward again, her left ear twitched and she began to hiss she quickly caught herself as she looked at Master Shifu. Master Shifu looked at her with a stern look "Control!" she tried to control herself to impress to impress Shifu, as she looked straight forward once again her eyes glowed becoming slit.

Her concentration broke as her instincts took over, she growled as she leapt into the air taking on a new form of a tiger-like style punching and kicking the leaves with precision and swiftness, Oogway watched Tigress as her potential unfolds "Ah..there she is" as Tigress landed back onto the ground on all fours Shifu scolds her "What are you doing that is not proper form this is not control and stand on your feet" Tigress looks up at him worry displayed on her face she stood up as she bowed appollegically "I'm sorry Master I don't know what got into me it won't happen again" Master Shifu looks at her disappointingly "I wish I could believe that" He sighs as he then orders her to run one hundred laps around the training area. Tigress quickly stood up about to begin her laps "Yes Master Shifu" he turns his head slightly to her as he walks over to Oogway "Higher knees!" Tigress responded doing as she's told "Yes Master Shifu" as Shifu made his way up the stairs to Oogway he smiles gently at his former student "She wants to make you proud" Shifu sits next to Master Oogway as the goose hands him a tea cup in which Shifu breaks with his bare hands "Well maybe I could be proud if she was doing the correct form" he said glaring at the running Tigress, Oogway corrects him "Your form". Shifu looks at Oogway "Is there another kind" he says to Oogway as the goose tries to hand Shifu another cup but gets it knocked out of his wing. Oogway, then comments "Shifu an acorn can only become a mighty oak not a cherry tree, you must let her grow into what she will be you didn't restrain your daughter from growing" Shifu glanced at Oogway then back at Tigress as he sighed he missed his daughter and he knew that she wouldn't have tolerated the over amount of harshness of his training with Tigress, ten years went by so slowly he wondered if she would ever return it was just then he felt a familiar presence he looked behind him but there was no one there, he sighed once again as the goose placed a tea cup in Shifu's hand the goose was finally able to pour some tea for Shifu. The goose dropped the teapot as just then Master Mongrel staggers into the Jade Palace training grounds beat up and hurt "Master Oogway! Master Shifu!". Oogway looked at him as Shifu got up and ran up to Master Mongrel holding him up as he started to collapse "Master Mongrel what is it" Master Mongrel urgently tells them about the new arrival of a warrior "He's coming a giant of a warrior! he calls himself Boar he's coming to attack the Valley of Peace, he's unstoppable, he's invincible" Master Mongrel clutches onto Shifu exhaustingly trying to hold himself up "He's defeating the Masters one by one, he's heading this way. Shifu, only you can stop him" Shifu looked at him shocked contemplating on what to do.


	7. One Missing Member

After taking care of Master Mongrel Shifu makes up his mind he begins his training punching solid stones on the training ground from the conveyor belt, repeating the stance and movement he was showing Tigress earlier, training for hours with no break "That boar will be here by morning, but I've dealt with his kind before". Tigress admires him as she stands by imitating his movements, Shifu continues to speak "I hold my ground. Steady. Strong." Oogway walks up to Tigress from behind "He's been at this all day hasn't he?" Tigress glances at Oogway before going back to mimicking Shifu's movements "Yes! he's amazing" her smile falters as she continues to watch Shifu's training "I'll never be like him..and I'll never be like my sister.." she tells Oogway sadly her tail wags against the ground she looks down at it and she steps on her own tail to keep it from moving Oogway sees this and comments "No, you won't" Tigress watches Oogway as he makes his way over to Shifu "Shifu, there's a matter of the utmost importance." Shifu holds his stance as she turned to look at Oogway "What could be more important than preparing for battle?" Oogway smiles at him "Food. let's order in." Shifu looks at him a little dumbstruck but agreed, which put an end to his training for the moment. They send the goose to the Valley of peace to a local noodle shop to pick up their food.

Meanwhile far away Mei traveled to different villages gaining knowledge from the other Masters of Kung Fu trying to find inner peace. Each day she tried to quell her inner turmoil between her family and her twin brother, each day she took a walk into a nearby forest isolating herself from others to practice on her control but each time it would end in failure. Her wounds of the past were still fresh in her mind even after all the years that passed, she sighed out of frustration why couldn't she figure this out,why is it so hard for her to let go she knows the difference between right and wrong, she knows what she has to do for the greater good so why can't she let go of this anger that she had for Shifu and Oogway. She knew they would never hurt her on purpose but she and her brother did everything together and being separated from him drove her crazy with anxiety, sadness, and loneliness. Even though she considered Shifu, Oogway, and Tigress to be her family Tai Lung was the only biological family she had and the only one she'd ever known. As she wandered the forest she came upon her spot where she would meditate, a large lake with an enormous waterfall.

She walked into the lake and started swimming to the hidden entrance behind the waterfall, as she entered the small cave she got on all fours shaking off the water from her fur. As she did so she suddenly felt homesick remembering the time she had to give Tigress a bath only for it to end up both of them being soaking wet. Mei chuckled at the memory and thought that maybe it would be best to just focus on home instead to see how things are going back home. She sat down crossing her legs she began her meditation, she focused on the Jade Palace and as she did when she opened her eyes she saw that she was back home not physically but spiritually. She looked around seeing that not much has changed until she heard her father's yelling, she followed his voice which led her to training grounds.

As she saw Tigress she stopped right in her tracks she almost didn't recognize her, Tigress grew so big, she wasn't so little anymore, for a split second she regretted leaving all those years ago but shook the thought from her head she had to leave back then but she couldn't help but feel like she missed out on so many things as Tigress grew. Mei found a spot in the corner and watched as her father trained Tigress. She noticed how strict he was being with her which she did not appreciate but she knew after what happened with her brother and her leaving it probably wasn't an easy adjustment for him. As Mei watched in silence she couldn't take it anymore she wondered to herself, 'What happened to the Tigress that I used to know this Tigress just looks and acts exactly like dad...this isn't right' Mei stood up and walked a little closer to Tigress, she noticed a bunch of leafs laying around the training ground she decided to stir them using the wind as their guide. She uses her Kung Fu to lift the leaves into the air she noticed Tigress's tail beginning to move along with her left ear twitching, as she heard Tigress's hiss Mei decided to edge her on even further by providing more leaves into the air as she pushed the leaves up higher.

When Tigress growled and her eyes became slit was when she knew she was ready. Mei smiled "Show me what you're made of little sis" Mei watched her sister leap into the air attacking the leaves with amazing accuracy and precision as Tigress landed on the ground Mei couldn't have been more proud she clapped cheering for Tigress even though she couldn't hear her "Wayta go lil sis that was amazing" though the excitement was short lived when her father scolded her for what she did. Mei wanted to defend Tigress but knew she couldn't in the state she was in so all she could do was watch as Tigress accepted her punishment without hesitation. When Tigress began her laps Mei followed her father as he sat down next to Master Oogway as they began to talk, she's never seen her father so angry to the point where he'd break a teacup with his bare hands before. She listened to his and Oogway's conversation and smiled when she saw that grandpa hadn't changed in anyway unlike her father. She couldn't help but miss them both greatly even though her father had become harsh she knew it was because of everything he went through. Even though he couldn't see or hear her she went behind her father and gave him a hug "I miss you dad" as she let go she looked at her father in shock as he stared right at her she wondered if he could see her but when she saw him look from side to side she put two and two together figuring that he sensed her presence but could not see her physically.


	8. The News

Master Mongrel stagger into the training ground, as he came closer to the stairs needing to relay an urgent message to Master Shifu and Oogway she followed behind her father worried about him. She listened to the conversation as Master Mongrel explained the emergency of the situation, at that moment Mei thought about returning home as soon as she possibly could but going against her own thoughts she had full faith in her father to take care of this Boar. As she watched over her father take care of Master Mongrel she watched her father begin his training, she had never seen him so focused a small smile appeared on her face knowing that even though he became more strict he was more or less the same as when she left. She watched as he broke rock after rock and chuckled as she saw Tigress's face her little sister was completely mesmerized by her fathers fighting style, she had never seen her more excited than the time she taught her some of her own advance moves when she was just a little Tiger. As the training went on she noticed Oogway coming up from behind she moved out of the way as she listened in on Oogway's conversation with Tigress.

Mei couldn't help but feel bad for Tigress but knew that she would have to learn the hard way on her own that she will never get any better at Kung Fu if she kept following her father's style. She wish she could tell her this herself but knew that her own journey wasn't complete. As Oogway mentioned ordering food to Shifu, Mei couldn't help but chuckle at her father's dumbstruck face, she knew how her father got when he focused on solely training, she decided to stick around for dinner even though knowing she couldn't have any. She missed the noodles back home. She decided to follow the messenger to the valley of peace to see how much has changed over the time she's been gone. Mei watched the children play and the adults go about their day.

She couldn't believe how much had changed the streets were even busier than she remembered, as she followed the goose to the noodle shop he placed the food order for Master Oogway, Shifu, and Tigress. She watched as the big Panda freaking out over the order being put in for the Jade Palace, Mei couldn't help but chuckle at the Pandas excitedness as he began to quickly making the noodles. When the noodles was done boiling he placed them in a pot off the side as he began hastily cutting the vegetables, he feels as though he's forgetting something. He looks to the paper the goose brought then he suddenly remembered to add the spices. He grabs the pot of noodles that seems to have uncut vegetables in it and places it on the counter as he added the pepper he asked the goose questions about the Jade Palace "So uh what do you guys do all day up there at the uh…" and just then he suddenly sneezes into the pot of noodles "Jade Palace" he continued wiping his nose. Mei grimace in disgust hoping that it was going to be thrown away instead of being served to her family.

The goose replied in an uninterested monotone voice "Kung Fu" the panda misheard heard him as he replied saying "Thank you bless you too" as he wrapped up the pot in a large cloth the goose shook his head re-answering his question in the same uninterested monotone voice "No Kung Fu" the panda finally realizing what he meant replied "Oh yea Kung Fu" he walked to the side door the lead out of the kitchen, he walked over and gave the goose the food "That's really neat how you do the...Fu thing" he said making confusing hand gestures showing that he has no idea what the goose was actually talking about "With the...Kung…" he smiled nervously. The goose now holding the food gave the panda a very bored expression on his face " You have no idea what that is do you…". The panda slouched forward in defeat "No..no I don't". Mei couldn't help but sigh "You know you could always be a little nicer" she said to the goose but she knew he couldn't hear her she walked over to the panda and lightly patted his back in comfort. The goose shrugged as he began to walk out "Well I should probably get this back" Mei stiffened as her mind began to race 'Wait...seriously! Your taking that disgusting pot of noodles to the Jade Palace!' the panda quickly perked up happy to see his food going to the Jade Palace "Right yes of course they're gonna love it. Love it!" he called out as the goose made the turn. Mei quickly followed the goose worried about the noodles reaching the Jade Palace, she tried her best to get the noodles to fall to the ground or something but it was no use in her current state all she could do was sit back and watch.

As the food arrived everyone sat down together to eat, Master Oogway felt the presence of his granddaughter he smiled gently. Tigress looked at him curiously "Master Oogway? what is it?" He looks at her with his smile still on his face "Hm?" Tigress looked at him confused "You were smiling about something do you mind if I ask what about?" she asked hoping to get an answer. Master Oogway looked at Shifu as he began to speak "Tigress do you remember your sister Mei" Shifu perked up a bit as Tigress suddenly stood up excitedly almost knocking over her bowl of food "Big Sis! is-is she coming back" she could barely contain herself since she left they haven't heard anything from her for the past 10 years she wanted to show her how much she's learned since she left. Mei chuckled slightly at her sisters excitedness she felt the same way about Tigress, she really wanted to come home but it wasn't time for her to return yet. Oogway put his arm on Tigress's shoulder slowly lowering her back down to her seat "I sense her presence here she is among us in spirit as we speak" Tigress slumped a little in her seat but happy that she was with them in some shape or form. Master Oogway continued to speak "She speaks of returning within the next few years she can't wait to see how big you've gotten with her own eyes" Tigress smiled at this although she would have to wait a few more years she is happy to know that Mei will be returning "I miss you big sister come home soon" Mei couldn't help but smile as she nodded. A small smile played on Shifu's face "Yes daughter it will be wonderful to have you" Shifu was relieved to hear this news that his daughter was with them in spirit but he was even more happy to know that his daughter will be returning home. Mei watched them eat their food although she was happy to be in their presence even if they couldn't see her she couldn't help but cringe at the memory of what was done to those noodles before it got to them.


	9. The Switch

Later that day Master Shifu fell ill his fur turned green and he was groaning in pain "What was...in that food?" Mei couldn't help but be worried about her father, she'd never seen him turn green before, she never knew it would make Shifu so ill she hoped he would make a quick recovery. Master Oogway continued to eat his noodles as he asked the goose "Please, fetch a doctor." Tigress leaned in closely to Oogway whispering so that Master Shifu would not hear their discussion "He's in no condition to fight that boar" but her efforts were thrown away when Shifu responded "I can hear you" Oogway however spoke up "Tigress is right. You need reinforcements." Tigress glanced at Oogway before walking up to Shifu "Master, it would be an honor to fight for you." but Shifu quickly dismisses her "No! You are not ready."

Shifu jumped slightly from his illness causing his fur to become frizzy, Oogway chuckles at the sight as the goose jumped back in fear at the sudden movement. Shifu sighs as he told the goose "Get me a scroll" the goose quickly runs off but soon later returns with a scroll and holds it open in front of Shifu. He begins to write on the scroll, curious to see the names of these warriors as he wrote Mei walked over Shifu, as she made her way behind where he sat she saw the names of the warriors. Her eyes went wide she knew of these warriors from the stories Shifu had told her when she and her brother were cubs. He rolls up the scroll and handed it to the goose "This is a list of four warriors. Find them in the Wang Fu Village and hurry" but Oogway interjects with his back faced to them as he continued to eat his noodles "No, send Tigress" Mei couldn't understand how he was still eating those noodles he was old than Master Shifu yet somehow he wasn't even slightly affected by it.

Tigress rushed over to Shifu's side as she knelt down before him "Master, I won't disappoint you." Shifu looked at Tigress thinking on the matter, he looked to Oogway who was staring back him still eating his noodles "Mm." Shifu looked back to Tigress as he holds the scroll out to her "Be back before dawn." Tigress looks up to Shifu a smile displayed on her face. Shifu gave her a stern look "Do not fail me." her smile fades as he hands the scroll to her but quickly returns as she looked at the scroll that was now in her paws, she looked Master Shifu in the eyes "I will make you proud" Shifu looked at her unconvinced "Hm." once again Tigress's smile falls as she stood up and began running as how Shifu taught her too.

As she left he groaned in pain from his illness once more as green bumps popped up on his face. Mei quickly follows Tigress out of the palace, as Tigress approached the stairs her whole body freezes instantly not able to move. Mei looked down at her sister shocked wondering if she was ok, Mei looked over Tigress until she saw what caused her paralysis, which was an acupuncture needle. She sighed in relief until a voice piped up as she heard an apology coming from a doctor by the name of Mantis "Oh uh Pardon me I was here to see Shifu I'm the uh doctor" He said as he was picking up his acupuncture needles. He noticed one of his that was stuck in Tigress's foot, he immediately took the needle out as he apologized she gasped jumping to her feet alarmed as she saw the scroll falling down the many steps of the palace "The list!" Tigress continued the jog she was taught down the steps chasing after the scroll with Mei not to far behind her.

Mantis yelled after them "Okay nice meeting you" but Tigress ignored him continuing to run down the stairs to catch the scroll not knowing that Mei was following behind her as they left him and the palace behind. Mei had to slow down her pace to match Tigress's. She couldn't understand why Shifu would want Tigress to act like him he never did that kind of training with her or her brother he'd always encourage them to fight in their own style not copy his. Mei mentally sighed getting slightly annoyed with the slow pace Tigress was trying to uphold 'Urgh Tigress just get on all fours you can definitely catch it before you lose sight of it' she knowing her words were as soundless as the wind itself as she followed Tigress into the town as they found the scroll on the ground in a sort of alleyway. Tigress slid to a stop as she saw the scroll, she ran over picking it smiling relieved to not have lost it. Mei couldn't help but smile but playfully groaned as her sister continued her slow paced jog she followed her.


	10. The Journey

Back at the palace, Shifu was laid flat on his stomach, as he spoke to the doctor with a serious expression on his face green bubbles came from his mouth "Make it quick...I have a valley to defend" Mantis smiled as he responded holding one of his needles "Acupuncture is a very precise art" he said as he popped one of the bubbles that came from Shifu's mouth. Shifu looked at him questioningly and tiredly "Have you ever done this before" Mantis chuckled "Hahaha no your my first patient" he said as he immediately stuck the needle in the wrong place on Shifu's back making his body turn red and quickly bloat up like a startled blowfish. Mantis looked to Shifu "Whoa that is weird" he immediately removed the needle, as he did the Shifu quickly flew around the room crashing into a corner of the room as a deflated balloon, Oogway chuckled as he watched. Tigress reached outside the Kung Fu training school of Wang Fu Village, she opened the scroll to see who was first on the list. Mei looked at the list as Tigress opened it but noticed that it wasn't the list her father originally wrote plus her father's handwriting was always neat no matter what rush he was in but this handwriting was a bit sloppy and the characters were bigger than how her father would write them.

She knew that Tigress must've picked up the wrong scroll but as Tigress read the first name "The Cleaner?" she said confusion written on her face but she came to her own conclusion that it must've been a codename for one of the warriors she was sent to get since she never saw what Shifu originally wrote down on the scroll. Mei chuckled at Tigress's thought and decided that this would be interesting to see how this mix up would play out as Grandpa Oogway would say 'there are no mistakes only opportunities to make something greater than originally planned'. She couldn't help smile at the thought as she followed behind her sister as Tigress opened the door to see 4 masters standing in front of their students with stern looks on their faces and their arms behind their backs watching them perform the same punches over and over making sure that their stance and movements are perfect. Mei rolled her eyes at them seeing her father's quadruplets. Tigress jogged over to them as Tigress bowed "Masters the valley is in great peril" She held out the scroll that was supposed to be from Shifu "Master Shifu sent me here to fetch four warriors" as she explained her business for being there the four masters looked from her to their students pushing out their hands to their students signaling them to stop their training.

The students stopped as they went into a standby position, standing still with fists at their sides. Tigress re-opened the scroll as she read off the first name "I'm looking for..." then the side door opened to reveal a crane with a mop in his foot as he takes the mop from the bucket and cleaned the floor with a relaxed smile on his beak. Tigress looked to the sudden door open, as she saw a stranger cleaning she looked at him questionably as she finished her sentence "the cleaner?.." as she said this the stranger suddenly looked up quickly looking from side to side to see if she was indeed asking for him before he said nervously "U-uh yes..." he said shrinking his neck down a bit. Mei stood by her sister and laughed slightly at the confused face that her sister made and the nervousness of the stranger "Oh Ti...I'm going to tease you so much when I return home" Tigress still confused looked back the scroll to see if she might've made a mistake but looked back at the stranger "Right" she walked over to him, she kneeled down bowing to him "Master Cleaner it is an honor to meet you" she stood up her head still bowed as she continued "Master Shifu has asked that you return with me to the Jade Palace you are needed there" as she talked to the stranger, Mei noticed how everyone leaned over and stared wide-eyed in confusion Mei held her stomach in laughter as she fell to the ground. As she tried to catch her breath the stranger gasped in shock "The Jade Palace! Yes, I-" he said excitedly but quickly regained control of himself clearing his throat "Yes, of course, I'll go" Tigress nodded "Good we must hurry" she said as she jogged pass the master and their students, the stranger dropped the mop he was holding as he flew behind her.

Mei got up and followed behind him as the stranger turned his head to the masters his excitement still present he laughs still unable to believe what he heard Tigress said "The Jade Palace. I'm needed there" the masters looked in shock as one of them looked back to the other masters still unable to process what happened. Mei playfully rolled her eyes as she followed Tigress and the stranger outside. Tigress stopped as she looked at the scroll "Let's see...who's next?"..The...Comedian?" she said curiously, she rolls up the scroll putting it away and they continue to their next destination which led them to a bar. Tigress stopped in front of the door as Crane landed beside her, as she was about to knock on the door it suddenly opened, people screaming running out of the room arms flailing.

Mei stood next to Crane as she watched the scene unfold, the screaming people flood the streets curious as to what happened inside that place. Tigress looked at the people worriedly as they ran past her and Crane, one of them a sheep stopped in front of her with a terrified look on his face "Don't go in there..he's so baaad" Tigress grinned "Excellent" the sheep ran off 'baaaing' Tigress and Crane unknowing along with Mei poke their heads in the doorway Tigress looked around "Hello? Master Comedian" Crane looked around not knowing what to expect from this so-called 'Master'. Tigress continued to call out wherever this Master was in building "I've been sent by Master Shi-" Tigress wasn't able to finish her sentence as a yellow monkey suddenly appeared upside down in the doorway this takes Tigress, Crane, and Mei by surprise as Tigress gasped as she jumped back a bit, as did Crane. Mei, on the other hand, her eyes became slit as she growled her reflexes took over and 'punched' monkey in the nose despite the fact that her hand went right through him and that he can't hear her as soon as she came back to her senses she gasped covering her mouth in shock as she rapidly apologizes to the monkey knowing that if she was physically there she could've seriously hurt him "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" Tigress oblivious to what just happened talked to the monkey not knowing what to make of him or what happened in the room as she saw something red drip from his arm she asks "Is everything alright?" The monkey nodded with a smile on his face as she took the scroll from her "Sure I killed in there" as he opened the scroll he tried to read it but immediately stopped as his face became serious he gave the scroll back to Tigress "I cannot read this it's upside-down" Mei looked at this monkey in confusion as she thought to herself 'Ok..Tigress has got to be convinced that she's got the wrong person, therefore, the wrong scroll by now right I mean she can't possibly think that this guy is a master of Kung Fu...Right?" Tigress took the scroll back, she tilted her head sideways to somewhat be on his level "Master Shifu asked for you to return with me to the Jade Palace" Mei mentally sighed 'I guess not' just then the monkey fell from the doorway in surprise. They all looked at the fallen Monkey, Mei cringed at the sound of the thump 'That must've hurt' the monkey sat up on the small steps as his smile returned as he became excited "Jade Palace?" he seemed to be staring off into space, Tigress tried to regain his attention "Master?...Master Comedian?" Tigress looked at Crane who was standing behind her in silence he shrugged not knowing what to say Tigress turned back her attention back to the monkey "Will you come?" The monkey quickly agreed as he jumped to his feet excitedly introducing himself and with that, they set off to find the next person on the list as they ran out of town.

Monkey ran on all fours beside Tigress who was jogging the way Master Shifu taught her with Mei running on all fours beside Crane unknowingly to him as he flew behind Tigress and Monkey. Monkey told Tigress one of his jokes with a huge grin on his face "Then I say that's not a banana that's my wife" Tigress looked at him oddly as Crane and Mei had bored expressions on their faces Crane sarcastically laughs "Ha...there ya go..." Mei couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the bird 'Jeez Tigress you sure know how to pick 'em' Cranes enthusiasm quickly returns "So who's next?" as they got to the next nearby town Tigress opens her scroll as she saw the poster of a snake with a red ribbon "The dancer" she closed the scroll as they began their search for her after a while of asking the locals they found out where she was and went to her home. Tigress said that she was asked to come to the Jade Palace, as she did the snake girl was shocked as she skated into space the same way Monkey and Crane did when Tigress first informed them. The snake girl came back to her senses her eyes held a happiness no one could ever describe "The Jade Palace..." she gasped happily as she turned to her father "Oh father I'll make you proud" she rubbed her head against her father s in a soothing way as he brushed his tail against her cheek he gave a little chuckle "Oh I've always been proud of you" Mei found this moment to be precious even though it was technically a mistake she couldn't help but smile herself as she watched the scene with the others Crane and Monkey couldn't help but smile gently as the scene unfolded Crane sniffled.

Tigress, on the other hand, couldn't help but stare at them sadly with her sister gone the only family she had left was Oogway and Master Shifu but she wanted the father-daughter relationship she never got from Master Shifu it was just demands for perfection and cold stares if she ever did anything wrong. This scene just filled her with sadness for something she always wanted but knew she couldn't have no matter how hard she tried to please Shifu. Crane and Monkey didn't notice but Mei did and her heart broke seeing Tigress that way she knew that being around Shifu would be tough especially after what happened with Tai Lung and how she acted after his imprisonment especially when she decided to leave. Mei blames herself for Tigress's hard life with Shifu she looked to the ground in shame 'I'm...I'm sorry Tigress...I'm so sorry". Monkey and Crane were oblivious to Tigress's emotional distress, Crane wiped away a tear from his face with his foot as he sniffled again "So beautiful."

Tigress suddenly left the home looking at the ground sadly, Mei quickly followed her outside unsure of what she could do. Tigress was deep in thought when the others came out soon after, Monkey was the first to speak "So who's next on the list?" Tigress looked at them from the corner of her eye still somewhat lost in thought until she suddenly remembered her mission "What?..Oh, yes." She pulled out the scroll unraveling it to see who else they needed to contact "The Doctor" but it was then she remembered the little praying mantis that was already that the temple that introduced himself as the doctor she smiled excitedly "Oh he's already there. Let's go" she began the running regiment Master Shifu taught her as the others including Mei followed her.


End file.
